


Silence is Golden

by Emma_Raye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Drinking, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Maybe there's plot?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Drugs, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Teasing, if you squint? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Raye/pseuds/Emma_Raye
Summary: Itachi was supposed to have a single, but is stuck with his loud-mouthed, messy roommate - Deidara. After a night out, he is over his antics.





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Is it cheesy? Yes. Is it full of tropes? Yes. Is this my first published smut? Yes. Was it fun to write? Also yes.

“I’m supposed to have a single. I paid for a single.” Itachi pushes his glasses up his nose and narrows his eyes at the RA, a glare that usually has given him what he wants.

The girls smacks her gum and leans forward. “Look, I don’t make the assignments. I hand out keys, and you go. Take it up with Housing.”

“Housing is closed-”

She tosses the key at him and leans back in her chair. “Not. My. Problem.”

Itachi purses his lips and heads upstairs.

* * *

His roommate has a bong on the desk. A bong. Drug paraphernalia on the desk, which is explicitly violates the code of student ethics to a degree where they can both get _expelled_. And it would be a plus that he had unpacked if that meant that any of the unpacking had been placed into a drawer somewhere. Instead, the clothes finds themselves in piles in five different spots in the room. Not to mention the shoes tossed into a pile on Itachi’s side.

Not that there are many sides to this room considering he’s sure it was probably a closet converted into a dorm room to accommodate the ever growing residential population at the school. So Itachi claims the bottom bunk and puts away his clothes like a civilized human being.

* * *

Deidara is anything but civilized. Itachi is actually completely sure he was raised by wolves because he still hasn’t managed to put any of clothes away and seems to find comfort in throwing things in piles _everywhere_.

But at least the bong has been relocated to the closet. Though, it’s been replaced by the equally as subtle pill bottles.

“Deidara, I told you to put the pill bottles away.”

“They hide the smell, Itachi. It doesn’t matter. Plus it’s just medication.”

Itachi doesn’t bother to look up because he can’t stand watching Deidara redo his hair for a fifth time in a row because it’s supposed to be a side ponytail, but it’s “too straight” and he can’t have a ponytail “straighter than he is”.

“Green _tufts_ do not look like pills. I don’t care if it doesn’t smell. I will get the RA.”

Deidara rolls his eyes and tosses them into his desk drawer. “You’re a fuckin’ square, hm. Have some fun once in a damn while.”

“Yeah, getting kicked out a school is thrilling.”

Deidara throws on a leather jacket, which is quite the contrast to his pink v-neck and scarf. “Well it would at least be interesting.”

“I’m plenty interesting.”

“Yeah, sure. Live a fucking little.”

* * *

“It’s _Thursday_.” Deidara flops back onto the desk chair and Itachi considers that nails on chalkboard may be a more pleasant sound than him whining.

“Thirsty Thursday was made up for marketing purposes at bars. It’s the equivalent of a hallmark holiday.” Itachi presses a sticky note onto the textbook, only rolling his eyes slightly this time.

“And Valentine’s Day was made up for chocolate sales, but people still celebrate it.”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t celebrate anything because you never leave the damn room.”

“I leave the room plenty.”

“Fuckin’ christ, there’s more to life than studying.”

“Like getting high?”

“Like feeling fucking alive.”

* * *

Itachi isn’t sure what the fuck he was thinking when he agreed to this. Maybe it was the fact the organic chemistry exam was particularly awful. Or that, he actually did feel prepared for his Calculus exam, but he was standing in the lobby waiting for Deidara to escort him to a party. And not just any party, a frat party.

“You’re wearing a cardigan?”

“It’s December.”

Itachi’s hands fold into the arms for the sweater as he pulls it into himself in a manner suggesting he has far too strong of a sense for self preservation to do this.

“It’s a-” Deidara sighs, shakes his head. “You know what, whatever. Wear what you want.”

* * *

He has fucked up. Itachi has fucked up so bad he isn’t sure where to begin. The world is spinning, he can’t feel his fingers, and he is actually pretty sure he has contemplated exactly what the composition of hot dogs are at least seventeen times because he can’t remember a single one of the hypotheses.

He flops into his bed and Deidara is taking off his coat looking slightly better off but the sway to his stance and his constantly glancing over his shoulder suggest otherwise.

“Can I have bottom bunk?”

Itachi can’t fathom closing his eyes yet because if he does it’s like the entire world is spinning, which it actually is, but he can feel it when he closes his eyes. Why did he agree to drinking more than Deidara? Did he drink more? Because he knows he smoked more, but the drinks made it so easy to lose count -

“Like hell.”

“Ita-” There’s that whine again, but it’s somehow more manageable like this and if that isn’t a revelation Itachi doesn’t know what is.

“No.”

“I’ll have to sleep on the floor.”

“So?”

“We don’t have a rug.”

“Will you shut up if I let you?”

Itachi glances slightly and sees Deidara nodding already and fucking stripping like he’s not about to share a twin bed with him.

* * *

Going out isn’t so bad, once a month is probably his limit. But he can deal with sitting on the park bench at night with Deidara smoking about once a week. It stimulants his brain, makes him think outside the box, or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

“The squirrels in colleges are actually evolving. Haven’t you notice how they’re born larger. And how nearly their entire way of life has changed because of the way the college life provides for them. I know people joke, but they actually may slowly become an actual different breed.”

Deidara laughs and Itachi glares, but it isn’t quite cutting because Deidara is smiling and if you squint there may be a shadow of a grin on Itachi’s face too.

“Is this the shit you really think about?”

“Well, clearly. I know you think it’s dumb-”

“No, no, fuck. The squirrels actually really get me. Tell me about how they fuck up everything again.”

“You mean how they’re population is out of control?”

“Yeah, yeah. That one, it’s like they’re an army or something.”

* * *

Murder - that’s what he’s contemplating if Deidara doesn’t stop fucking elbowing him. “Deidara, stop.” And Itachi should really know telling him to stop is nothing more than fuel for the fire at this rate because Deidara’s finger begins to hover near his temple.

“I’m not touching you,” he sings and Itachi swats his hand away as he digs around for the keys. “Well now _you’re_ touching me.”

Itachi opens the door, pushing Deidara into the wall and pinning wrists, letting the door fling shut behind them. He hovers over Deidara, staring him down, close enough he can see the specks of dark blue in his eyes. “If you’re going to touch me, at least make it _interesting_.”

Itachi knows that look, the twist of Deidara’s lips the juvenile glint in his eye, but he’s helpless to it realize before Deidara is on his neck, biting and kissing and it’s not _awful_. Itachi pulls Deidara up by his chin and his hair is falling out of the ponytail, framing his face-

“You’re going to leave a _mark_ ,” Itachi hisses pushing Deidara onto the bed, narrowly avoiding the top bunk. Deidara’s eyes widen and it’s a beautiful sight to see, really.

Deidara squirms under him. “Fucking _good_.”

Itachi presses harder into Deidara’s pinned arms and he leans to whisper in his ear. “ _You_ will be good.”

“Fuck off, hm,” But the way his voice trails off and Itachi can feel him against his thigh as he kisses from his ear to his collarbone, really betrays he heat in the statement. Itachi grins and hums as he kisses his neck and Deidara’s sharp breath in says it all.

Itachi leans back to take his shirt off and Deidara pounces forward, trying to throw him down. He wraps his fingers into Itachi’s hair and pulls, and Itachi gasps the sound involuntary but the way kisses him as he does it takes it in. Biting, sucking, and Itachi matches, digging his fingers into his back.

“These fucking clothes,” Deidara growls and pulls at Itachi’s shirt, trying to pull it over his cardigan.

“You can’t do anything fucking right,” Itachi shoves Deidara’s hands off, shrugging off his top and Deidara tosses his own shirt at him.

“Fuck you, who wears a cardigan to fuck?” Itachi is halfway through his belt as he eyes narrow on Deidara, kneeling, shirtless, with his pants hanging low. And the tattoos are dark against his skin and Itachi is is biting his own lip when his fingers brush over the leather in his belt and Deidara’s eyes widen as Itachi puts the belt out and pushes him back.

“This… is it-”

Deidara glares up and him, practically baring his teeth. “I’ll tell you if something isn’t fucking okay.” Itachi glares down, tightening the belt around his wrists and tightening the other end around the bedpost.

Deidara boasts about his artwork, but if Deidara isn’t the prettiest thing he’s ever seen tied down and half-dressed, his cock pressing against his joggers.

“Are you just going to keep _looking_ or are you going to-”

Itachi hooks a finger in Deidara’s mouth. “Suck.” And he does, grazing his teeth, but also swirling his tongue and Itachi is grateful his mouth is good for something and fucking his face wouldn’t be such a - Itachi shakes his head because he is thinking with his cock and it is _responding_ and judging but the way Deidara’s lips are curling around his fingers he _knows_.

Itachi pulls his fingers out and Deidara’s eyes follow them and grins back at Itachi, flicking his tongue at him. “This tongue is a master.”

Itachi rolls his eyes, but considering how hard he is from the blowjob to his fingers, he may agree. “Don’t get cocky.”

Itachi pulls down at Deidara’s joggers, and boxers, and god he was wrong before Deidara fully naked under him is really a work of art.

“Like what you see?” Itachi glares down at the smirking Deidara.

“It’s sufficient.” Itachi fingers run along Deidara’s thighs and stomach, and chest. He curls up next to him, kissing his neck, nibbling his ear and letting his fingers trail his thighs. And Deidara’s mouth is clamped shut, but the way his hips sway when Itachi runs up his thigh tells him everything he needs to know.

“Gonna pussy around this all fucking day?”

“Well that’s no way to talk to me.” Deidara groans, and it’s a mix of desperation, irritation and music to Itachi’s ears.

“You’re a piece of shit.”

“If you don’t stop being so rude,” Itachi turns Deidara to face his and the way his eyes narrow is gorgeous. “I will gag you.” And then they widen and it’s like the parting of the seas. He’s so expressive and Itachi considers why he never did this earlier.

His fingers keep trailing and Deidara’s breathing is ragged and he is rolling his hips openly. “Itachi, _fuck you_.”

Itachi raises a brow. “All you have to do is ask.”

Something flashes over Deidara’s face before it hardness again and the way he rolls his hips as Itachi crouches down to kiss along his thighs really betrays any biting words he could say. “Like hell. Fuck _off_.”

Itachi leans back on his heels and raises his brows. “Do you want me to stop?” Deidara’s head turns to the side, his lips pursed. His cheeks are flushed and good, it is a beautiful contrast the paleness of his skin. Itachi considers how other parts of him would look pinked and red - “Answer me.” Deidara doesn’t look up at him.

“Fuck. Off.”

Itachi runs his fingers through his hair and shrugs. “Mm, that wasn’t polite.” He pulls on Deidara’s hips, turning him onto his stomach.

Deidara looks over his shoulder. “What’re you-” he stops as Itachi’s fingers run along his ass.

“You should answer me, _nicely_.” He leans down and pulls Deidara back by his hair, the words dripping into his ear. “Especially considering your position here.” Itachi slaps against his cheek, just hard enough for Deidara to hiss.

“If you think -” Itachi pulls against Deidara’s hair with one hand, spanking him again with another.

“Stop talking.” He leans forward, right against his ear, rubbing the warm flesh of his ass. “Unless you plan to beg me to touch you.”

“Like hell - _fuck._ ” Itachi hums into his ear as he spanks him again.

“What number is that?”

“Fuck you.”

Itachi slaps down again, and Deidara hisses, mumbling into the pillow. “What was that?”

“Four,” Deidara spits back.

Itachi runs his thumb over Deidara’s cheek, kissing his temple. “Better. Now just one more.” Itachi slaps down one last time and god if Deidara’s gasp isn’t music and the redness of the flesh is just as beautiful as he imagined it would be.

He leans down and kisses the red flesh, the warmth of the skin radiating through him. He nibbles on it, Deidara pushing into his touch. “You did so good,” Itachi mumbles into him. He reaches around brushing his fingers along Deidara’s thighs and hips, just _barely_ avoiding where he wants most.

“Itachi,” Deidara gasps, thrusting down with little restraint as Itachi brushes and kisses down his body.

“Hm?” Itachi glances up and kisses Deidara’s shoulder.

“Will you, can you, just - _fuck_ ,” Deidara moans as Itachi’s fingernails brush over his cock. “Itachi, just fucking _do it._ ”

“I need you to be specific, Deidara.”

“Itachi just,” Deidara groans into the pillow and Itachi licks his opening. “-touch me.” It’s mumbled into the pillow, but god, Itachi is throbbing too with way Deidara is squirming under him. Itachi’s tongue trails in circles. “Fuck, _please_.”

And that’s it, Itachi slides off the bed for a moment, rummaging through his drawer and covering his fingers and Deidara’s opening. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

“I didn’t - _Christ_.” Deidara moans as Itachi curls his fingers, and pushes back against them. Itachi thrusts his fingers slightly, leaning forward, his chin resting on his shoulder, as his hand slowly works up and down his cock.

“Do you want me inside you?”

Deidara goes to swear, defy him, _something_ , to show he still has something resembling control but Itachi kisses his neck and a groan is all that comes out. He nods and Itachi pushes back, pulling his fingers out.

Itachi pulls his jeans off not able to get them off fast enough with the way Deidara’s body is red and shining with sweat, and how he’s squirming with _want_. Itachi presses into him and Deidara pushes back, rolling his hips and Itachi’s gaspes. He wraps his fingers in Deidara’s hair, pulling, as he thrusts into him.

He can feel himself building, not taking long after watching Deidara for so long. He wraps his hand around Deidara’s cock, working it quickly and Deidara’s face presses into the pillow, muffling his moans because he’s so _vocal_. Swears and grunts and everything in between as he thrusts in rhythm with Itachi.

“Dei, I’m going to -”

“Do it,” Deidara hisses, but the sharpness is gone as he feels Itachi come inside him, filling him. Itachi pumps him and seconds later, Deidara comes, falling into the bed, Itachi’s body flush against him.

“Get the fuck off me,” Deidara sighs turning himself over. Itachi kisses him, his fingers working the belt.

“God, shut _up_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, that's a thing. Be gentle with me, folks, smut is not something I excel at. Also use some suspension of disbelief that they're that experienced because I got carried away, but it was FUN. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


End file.
